capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Baby Head
Baby Head, known as in Japan, is a character from the futuristic beat 'em up game Captain Commando. A member of the Commando Team, Baby Head is a super genius baby who fights using a robot of his own design that is both strong and quick. Powers and abilities His Special Move is his "Knee Rocket" (ニークラッシュ・ミサイル, "Knee Crush Missile" in Japan), a sure-killing technique that launches a missile from the robot's knee. Missiles are constantly manufactured within the robot. His dash attacks are "Rolling Punch" (ローリングパンチ) and "Elbow Smash" (エルボードロップ, "Elbow Drop" in Japan). Rolling Punch is a strong punch that spins like a drill. Elbow Smash crushes the enemy under an elbow blow coming off a jump. He can grab his enemies and do either a knee kick, a "Pile-Driver" (パイルドライバー) or a "Fling-Away." Other features he uses are the "Talking Machine", the "Stable Cradle" ("Hoover Cradle" in Japan), the "Silverfist Vehicle", the "Missile Launcher" and the "Jet Hover." His Talking Machine resembles a baby pacifier. It allows him to speak over 3 million languages in the cosmos. The Stable Cradle keeps the robot from rocking, no matter how far it's tilted. The Silverfist Vehicle has 12,000 horsepower, 582 kilograms (1280.4 pounds) of bodyweight, and it mounts fuzzy-logic control. Baby Head's friends call it "Baby Carriage." The Missile Launcher is a missile production facility built inside the leg, as well as in the Silverfist Vehicle. The Jet Hover is used for high-speed position shifting. In Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Namco x Capcom, the four members of Commando Team combined can use the attacks "Captain Storm" and "Captain Sword". When called by Captain Commando in one of his attacks from the Marvel vs. Capcom games, Baby Head uses the "Baby Head Missile" (フーバーミサイル, "Hoover Missile"), launching himself with a missile from the robot's torso, falling back in the robot after hitting the enemy. In Namco x Capcom, he can use the Rolling Punch, Elbow Smash and the Pile-Driver as normal attacks, the Knee Rocket as a special attack, and the Baby Head Missile as a counter attack. When teamed up with Tron Bonne, he can use the "Double Rolling Punch" (ダブルローリングパンチ), where he and Tron throws two enemies up with the Knee Rocket and Bonne Bazooka, and hit them at the same time with a Rolling Punch during their fall. Other appearances Baby Head has minor appearances in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Capcom World 2 and the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash series. Baby Head appeared as a playable character in Namco x Capcom, teamed up with Mack The Knife. He also appears in PTX-40A's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. He was one of the playable characters in Capcom Super League Online. Trivia *Baby Head is also known as "Baby Commando" in the character select screen. *Bon Bonne from the Mega Man Legends games has in a way similar design to Baby Head. *In the Captain Commando manga, Baby Head's full name is given as Hoover J. Estefan, with "Baby Head" being a codename in the manga's English translation. He's also revealed to be an adult scientist, forced to transfer his mind into an artificial, enhanced child body to avoid dying after an assault from Scumocide. Gallery Image:BabyHead.png|''Captain Commando'' Image:CapComBabyHead.png|''Captain Commando'' Image:NamCapBabyHead.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:Tatsu_Cap_PTX-40A_Ending.png|Baby Head's cameo appearance in PTX-40A's Tatsunoko vs. Capcom ending. descarga.jpg|Baby Head in his original form. Captain Commando (UMvC3).png|UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card. Category:Characters Category:Captain Commando Characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Beat 'em up Characters